Chaos Lord Radec
''"Waaaaaaaz up? " - ''Radec greating someone Radec (to his friends Rad), Chaos Lord of Chaos, God Emprah of this wiki, God of many things, is a powerful creature of such power that he could rival the Emprah of Man. He is a legend, to some just a legend. Radec created the Zone, which, he and the Emprah later closed. He later fought in the Helghan wars. It is here that he fell to Chaos. He current location is uknown, but it is said that the Emperor banished him a long ago. Many Dark Eldar have seen Radec, tho. A rumor says that he went into the Web way with an artifact called "Compass". He has now a warband of many fighter called the Army of Radec. His ultimate goal is not this, as he wants to destroy the Dark Gods and take their place. Radec did not ever had anything against the Emprah. Many chapters are hostile towards him, only the Alfa Legion has seen his true goal. To finally win, he wants to take control of the Forces of Chaos and turn them against Chaos. History His origin is unkown, it is only known that he is very old. It is because of him that the Zone around Chernobyl was made. When he saw his misstake, he took command over Monolith, making them insane guys, far more religiousy insane that Jenova`s Witnesses. He did not know what to do then and so the Zone got worse. He tryed everything, but all went wrong. In the last moment the Emprah came and together they saved the whole thing. In the end they became bros. After an unkown event, they made a fist-bump so hard, that it triggered the 3rd World War (true story). Many years later, Earth started to build colonies in the rest of the galaxy. Radec then gave an idea to some bald headed guy that he needs to make his own nation. And so the Helghast Empire was forged, but it all went wrong. Helghan started a war, became the space version of Nazi Germany and nuked it`s own capitol. Radec was owned by a Polish/Ukrainian dude and his stupid, fat latino friend. After being owned by noob, he shot himself. At that time the Chaos Gods were young, so they saw fun in bringing Rad back to life and bossing him around, but he didn`t. Worst of all, they sent him to the East of the galaxy. Save for some Eldar, there was nothing. He marched by foot from world to world. Rad landed on some planet, where he found a strange xeno race. First what he saw, these xenos sucked at melee combat, second, they did not come along with some other races. After teaching them the ways of Marx and giving them guns, they porospered. Until 40M he did not know what he created. He walked, on foot, for years. Radec walked so long that he finally made his way to Terra aka Earth. There he wanted to meet up with his bro, the Emprah, but he was at that time, doing the Unification Wars. After they were ower, the Emparh tried to make the primarchs. Radec saw what would happen to the Primarchs, so he sent them to different planets. The Emprah kicked his ass into the Warp before Radec could explain his act. In the Warp, the Chaos Gods were making fun of him. He got angry and made it his goal to kill the Dark Gods. With the help of the Compass, a powerful artifact, he came to the Web way, where the Dark Eldar were just formed. He made allies with them and became one of their leaders. Some years after that, he formed the Army of Radec. The army was made up of Dark Eldar, Orks, CSM, SM and every other race in Warhammer 40k, save for the Nids and Crons. After his return to real-space, he saw what was going on. Failaddon made his Fail Crusades, Boreale was Bawld, the Emparh semi-dead, the Necron were back, the Tyranid were eating up everyone, Diomedes was hit and Carron killed by METAL BAWKSES. The galaxy was a totaly fu*ked up place. After a few fights with the Nids and Cron, he lost most of his forces. Radec left the Army of Radec, which then became the Army. Radec started a loner life, stiving to kill the Chaos Gods and take their place. To do this, he must become the Warmaster of Chaos. Clearly, Failaddon was in his way. Thus he allied himself with the Alfa Legion. At current, he is in the Alfa Legion, waiting for the moment to kill Failaddon, turn his forces of Chaos against Chaos, kill the Dark Gods, revive the Emprah and restore order to the galaxy. Relations Personality The so called Chaos Lord, is in fact a bit of all Chaos Gods, but yet, against them. This partial hate is a resault of the bossing around and the stupidity of some Gods, like Khorne. Rad thinks all must be in the state of equillibrium. He wants to do so by putting himself as the main power of Chaos and the Emprah on the other side, for let us be serious, the Emprah is cool. He is sometimes calm, sometimes not, sometimes awake, sometimes at sleep. Because of being surrounded by noobs his whole life, he lost a part of his sanity, but we all know that sanity is for the weak. Quotes "Tau Y U NO know melee? " - Radec on the Tau "Where are the cookies? " - Radec asking for cookies "Wait dude... wait a sec I can explain...... OHH SH*IIIIIT ! " - Radec being banished by the Emprah "Listen, man, you seem OK, what about starting your own nation, here, on this planet. That would be cool, you would even have a millitary as strong as the nice planet over there. " - Radec to Visari "Ti dobjit COOKIES, idi ka mnje! " - Radec using the Wish Granter to lure more STALKERS into Monolith "Emmm, so to get this clear, he tried 13 times to take one planet and failed. AND THAT GUY IS THE WARMASTER OF ALL CHAOS!? " - Radec thinking about Abaddon aka Failaddon Category:Humor Category:ChaosLordRadec